fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiria
in " "}} Kiria (キリア Kiria) is a Fifth Generation Dragon Slayer and member of Diabolos, a guild of dragon eaters.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 18 Appearance Kiria is a young woman with slightly wavy blonde hair that is styled to cover the left side of her face while the rest falls down her back. Her light eyes are accented by similar colored long eyelashes, and her blue pupils are slitted. She has a slender, curvaceous figure that is shown off by her revealing outfit. She wears an armor bikini top that has two chains as straps and a smaller chain in the front. The top is predominantly dark-colored but has light accents on the edges and symmetrical swirling designs. There's a small piece with a dark H-shaped decoration on the front. She wears a plain black bikini bottom with four straps, the top ones being thinner than the bottom ones. She has a white cloth tied around her hips with a majority of it hanging on her left side and behind her. She wears armor on her forearms and has dark sleeves with wave-like patterns on the edges that reach below her shoulders. There is a white cloth tied at the ends of the armor, connecting them. She has bands with hanging ornaments around her thighs, crisscrossing straps that reach from below her knees to her toes, anklets, and shoes with thick high heels. She wears a necklace that appears to be a made from fangs and a thin headband with wing-like ornaments on the sides of her head. Her guild stamp is dark in color and placed on her left shoulder. Personality Kiria is a confident, battle-hungry individual with a habit of sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth. In combat, she tends to smile maniacally and even taunts her opponents, seen in her fight with Mercphobia. She appears to view battle as entertainment, shown when she attacked Natsu, Lucy, and Happy simply for the fun of it. Kiria also has a thirst for power, dedicated to hunting down and devouring dragons in order to take over their abilities, indicating a violent and sadistic nature. She appears to be rather clever, as she allowed herself to be captured in order to bait Mercphobia, as well as deduced that the Water Dragon she had fought was a copy. History At some point in time, Kiria devoured a Blade Dragon, which enabled her to take on their power. She then joined Diabolos, a guild exclusively comprised of Dragon Eaters, fifth generation Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 18-19 Synopsis 100 Years Quest arc Kiria is discovered by Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, chained to the bars of a cell and set to serve as a sacrifice to Mercphobia.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 5, Page 21 Taking notice of the trio (in fish form), she identifies them as humans and cautions them to stay back. Moments later, the Water Dragon descends into the ocean, prompting Kiria call his attention. Grinning psychotically, she expresses excitement at the dragon’s arrival before breaking her bonds and slicing the cell bars.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 4-7 As she dodges the Mercphobia's magic, Kiria taunts the dragon and prepares to launch her counterattack. She successfully finishes off Water God with Blade Dragon's Sword Dance, slicing his body to pieces. As she approaches a piece of his flesh, Kiria proceeds consume the dragon. However, she realizes that her opponent had been a replica of the real Water Dragon, admitting that attempting to eat him made her feel queasy. Disappointed, she lashes out at Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, requesting that the trio entertain her. As a now humanized Natsu intercepts her attack, Kiria recognizes his smell as that of a Dragon Slayer’s, revealing herself to be that of the Fifth Generation. Kiria introduces herself as the Blade Dragon and a member of Diabolos, a guild of Dragon Eaters, Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers who devour dragons to take their power.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 11-19 Magic and Abilities Blade Dragon Slayer Magic (刃の滅竜魔法 Yaiba no Metsuryū Mahō): Kiria is able to use this Magic that allows her to conjure and manipulate blades.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 6-12 *'Blade Dragon's Tearing Roar' (刃竜の裂哮 Jinryū no Rekkō): Kiria's exclusive Dragon's Roar where she quickly gathers and releases a roar that pushes back and slashes everything in its path.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 11, Pages 5-6 *'Blade Hypnosis': Kiria uses this to cut away her target's mental strength resulting in them changing their personality into something that she can easily dominate.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 18-21 (Unnamed) *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Blade Dragon's Sword Dance' (刃竜剣舞 Jinryū Kenbu): Kiria creates two blades that extend from her hands and swiftly cuts her target into multiple pieces.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 10-11 Dragon Force ( Doragon Fōsu): Like all Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers, Kiria has the ability to use Dragon Force. However, the use of it is forbidden as it differs from the previous generations.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 19-20 Enhanced Strength: Despite her slender build, she possess a very high degree of physical strength. As shown when she was able to break free from her chains easily, by clutching her fists,Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 6 and she was able to lift up a large chuck of Water God's Messenger flesh with only one hand. Expert Swimmer: Kiria has shown the be a very capable swimmer, being able to quickly dodge and attacks from a giant sea serpent from close range from underwater with incredible speed.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 6: Pages 7-9 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kiria has shown to be very well versed in hand to hand combat. Being utilizing her Dragon Slayer magic with her fists, she is able to fight on par with a renown sword-master Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 10: Page 17 Enhanced Reflexes: Kiria has high degree of reaction speed, as she was able to move back by Erza sword swing despite being in close ranged.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 10: Pages 17-18 Enhanced Smell: Kiria is able to smell someone from a long distance as shown when she is able to track Erza from across one of Aldoron's city hands.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 34: Page 18 Quotes *(To Mercphobia) ''"Is this all one of the Dragon Gods can muster? Enough. I shall slay you."''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 10 *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"Vague answers irk me."''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 7, Page 5 *(To Madmole about Team Natsu) ''"These fools...truly tasty prey, for the first time ina long while."''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 7, Page 15 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"The sound of steel against steel...it sends shivers down my spine!"''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 10, Page 10 Battles & Events *Team Natsu & Mercphobia vs. Kiria, Madmole & Skullion Raider *Erza Scarlet vs. Kiria *White Out Laxus Dreyar vs. Kiria References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Diabolos Members Category:Antagonist